The Unthinkable Night
by Sniper CC
Summary: Mira is really scared, thinking she is going to die. suspense story


**The Unthinkable Night**

It was the dead of night in the town of Ekaterinburg, Russia. Though, it was cold and dreary outside, it was warm and cozy inside Mira's house, a young girl the age of 17. As usual she was sitting up, watching T.V., about to fall asleep, when all of a sudden it went out. She had no clue what so ever had happened. She couldn't understand why her brand new T.V. would die on her. So instead she got up and went to the Radio to turn it on, but it didn't work either. She begun to get very worried. She noticed that no a single thing in the house would work, not even her cell phone. While she was checking all the things in her house for wire tapes, and hidden cameras, in case she was being "Punked", she heard a low moaning sound and scratching at the door. She walked over to the monitor, luckily it still worked, and tried to see who it was. She could vaguely see the whimsical nature of the hidden creature. She turned the porch light on to get a better view. It's attire was a black cloak and gleaming red eyes. It was also covered in blood and mud. The creature looked as if it had just come from the movie Carrie.

Mira was increasingly scared! She felt as if the world as she knew it was coming to and end. The strange creature began to bang on the door trying to get in! As she slowly inched away, the door was broken down. It had gotten in, gotten in to her house. She ran, ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't going anywhere. The creature had gotten her. Slowly she turned her face so she could see her killer. She new her end was coming when she heard it say "All my life, all I've wanted to do is eradicate the world of humans, and your my first victim!" Strangely, that voice seemed familiar to her, like she had heard it all her life. She couldn't yet place it. The creature slowly raised it dagger above its head, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Alexander?" she whispered. He was her childhood friend who had just recently moved to a new town. She all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and her eyes drew heavy very fast. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

When she awoke, she could feel a warm liquid on her left shoulder. She tried to get up, but was still very dizzy. She turn her head so she could see what was on her shoulder. She saw the crimson red of the blood. It was running down from her neck. The first thought that came to her was that she was in the movie Dracula playing Jenny, and Vladimir had just pretended to change her so that the other vampires wouldn't. Though, she remembered what Alexander had said and new that would never come true. She also new he wasn't a vampire, but she wished he was so she could have a vampire as a friend. As she was able to get up, her amount of fear increased. She was thinking "Why would he do this?" "Where'd he go?" "Who wants to rid the world of humans?" She found he was no where in plane site. She cautiously walked to the hall that lead to the kitchen. She could hear the cold, hard, sharpening of knives.

She was scared, deathly scared. She looked around the hall for something to defend her self with, but all she could find was her show foil. She grabbed it off the wall, and slowly turned the corner. She saw him. Just standing there. Doing nothing. He had taken off his blood and mud stained cloak, and was now wear a pair of Black pants, a Tokio Hotel band shirt, and converse. She thought he just looked like he normally did, but she saw, behind his back, he was still holding the silver dagger. She wanted to know why he didn't lunge at her. So she asked him "Why are you just standing there? Kkkill me already!" He didn't answer. Just stood there looking at her. Then he said to her, with his harsh sounding voice "Don't you even want to know why your going to die?" She shook her head, unable to speak. He gracefully walked up to her, stepped behind her, and held the dagger to her throat. The foil long forgotten. She slightly turned her head so she could see his face. He moved the dagger closer, slightly cutting her neck. She winced in pain, so he cut it deeper. She new if she keep moving she would be dead sooner. She could feel his breath on her neck. His arm around her waist, preventing her from running.

She just stood there. Alexander not doing anything. Then, out of know where, she could here her friend Alice screaming in her ear. She new she had to have been going crazy because Alice want any where near her. The shouting keep getting louder and louder. Then she started to feel wet, but not from the blood but from water. There was now way she was wet with water when she hadn't moved. She slowly blinked her eyes, and saw her friend Alice sitting there in front of her. Still screaming. Mira turned to face her so she would quite screaming. She asked her why she was screaming at her and she said "Because you were screaming in your sleep, and you wouldn't wake up." She looked around, and noticed she wasn't in her house but in Alice's watching 30 Days of Night. "So you mean I've been asleep?!" "Yup yup." She thought to her self "Wow I can't believe that was all a dream."


End file.
